Dirty World
Dirty World is the 10th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics - lil wayne It's a dirty world but it still spins Ya can't do nothin' about it but try to live in it You can't live too large or live too small It's a fix, but 2-2-6 gone still ball wayne No mater what, them people gonna always watch us And them dirty judges gonna keekp on tryin' to knock us Playa haters everwhere, can't trust ya own peeps And the feds got us with this new thing called conspiracy Them dirty scamps throwin' crosses, real niggas dyin' They put a limit to our flossin', don't wanna see us shine But close ya eyes, it ain't nothin', look the other way This for my mother, lost my father just the other day I'm seein' niggas get shot up, hell I got shot, too Man, you hate me and I hate you, look what this world do Now watch ya mouth when people ???? seein' they brains boil Look I don't curse but in this verse nigga f*ck the world Chorus 2x Turk Niggas be wantin' to kill ya, when ya on top they tryin to still ya Surrounded by playa haters, how you gonna make a million? Own boys be tryin' to take ya spot, you think it's cool but it's not Niggas be tryin to plot on what ya got If you rich you better leave it low It's a dirty old world, nigga, if you didn't know Don't tell ya business to hoes cuz they'll cross you up Tell they oldman you got her, he'll try to chop you up Watch ya back at all times, it's a dirty world Niggas get left and found over boy and girl F*ck playin' the game raw, I play it smart nigga Think I'm gonna get caught up nigga? I won't nigga I keep my eyes wide, and don't trust no nigga or b*tch These days, nigga, ya can't trust ya own click Ain't that some sh*t? this world nothin' nice Niggas hatin' if you got it, it's all gravy when ya trife Chorus 2x Juvenile Them b*tches got a nigga trapped, they ain't givin' a sh*t But they'll give it to them japs, they buy property and don't even pay no tax Ride nothin' but lexus' and 'lacs The same treatment we ask, a destination of blacks Give us a ballot of names, and expect us to vote The way I see it, we losin' out anyway this sh*t go Show me a politician and I'll show you a crook Show me a police officer that go by the book They'll plant dope on ya, go to court on ya Give ya 99 years and slam the door on ya Angola, the free man bout it, he don't play Nigga get outta line, ship 'em to camp j Food stamps and welfare done been cut now They done f*cked the medi-care up, so niggas stuck now Bet ya before the week out another nigga get killed Bet ya pendleton don't give a f*ck how a nigga feel We fallin' like bricks, and they flyin' like birdies This world needs to take a bath cuz it's too dirty Chorus 2 ?x b.g. Ya know this world so dirty, believe it ain't clean at all I gotta be a 'lil man and stand tall Y'all niggas jackin' for they habit, they can't keep it up F*ck with the wrong nigga's sh*t, you get ya head bust I only trust niggas that I know down with me I see straight through cut-throat niggas easily They tryin' to snatch me, cuz they know I'm what ya used to be Cuz I'm a major fu-uh-factor to c-m-b But I keep a chopper that's damn near as big as me Cuz I refuse to let any nigga still me That'll be stripes for a nigga on the f*ckin' streets Reppin' off me, sayin' they chopped the b.g I get some weed and just roll up This world tore up, niggas on that dope, sick, fold up My click rich wrapped in diamonds and pearls Ya gotta be strapped, bein' rich in this dirty world Chorus 4x